Mirror of Shay
by PokePotter911
Summary: 20 yrs. before Ash and others there was a readhead who was a hothead and with her buddy Mariam with her they can do anything. this story of comady and mystery will keep you thinking forever... or two weeks whatever comes first.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

This one is mine. Me (Prithvi) and mine alone. No Maggie no suggestions (except reveiws and such of corce…) This is about 2 children who have been chosen and have began there journey. This is in the past before ash and around the time of Red and Blue. Mariam is a girl who tries to be a perfect person but learns it is okay to be different. She is a strategest and very clever. Shay is a headstrong girl who lacks self-esteem so she makes it up by being tough. She will protect anyone who is nice to her… she is also the main character.M?t? is a pokemon who feels lonely an wishes for a companion who understands him but he stays in solotude slowly and unknowingly tracking Shay.

Little Root Town; Hoenn; Profeser Birch's house; the main lab-

"What the heck pro. Birch! I wait 10 years and 3 hours just for some old man to tell me that I can't have a pokemon just because my step- father owns a pokefarm! He is in a far away farm in dang Sinnoh!" Shay screeched furious with blood-shot eyes. Mariam grabbed Shay's sholder.

"Calm down Shay I'll handle this." Mariam whispered to Shay.

"Papa… can we have a ticket to Shadowvile to the pokemon daycare/breeding den/farm? There we will get pokemon and meet a partial profrsser; Ayamia." Mariam sweetly asked.

Birch looked at his lovely daughter with her curly blonde hair and her sapphire blue eyes and her slick red lips… her truthful eyes hide something.. something mischivious and cute. He wish he knew.

"…Yes… ask your mother but if you get in trouble I can cancel the whole journey… what are you doing there… I feel the naughty inside of you showing it's ugly face" Birch said suspiciously.

"luv u daddy ;3" Mariam said then she winked cutely.

-?; Kanto;?-

In this cold dreary cave I rest, wishing for a challenging match. I feel as if something began and soon my feeling of cold. I see a girl in my dreams of her day and it feels so realistic. Thought m?t? Am I crazy? Or am I… No…I-I don't remember… do I ?...

Author's note

The question marks will be uncovered when Shay's journey continues. Soon. About poke potter we are working n it I am so sorry about not updating we will try and be happy. Spoilers… it is at least 16 pages long, 4 times longer than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Today will be all Shay. And I will make this longer than usual cuz it's the beginning and I love Pokemon!

-Shay's house-

"Mom I'm going to Dimson Island to the poke farm! Love you leaving on my journey so bye!" Shay told her mom before she started to head for the door.

"… Honey…I wish you don't… I have a package for you…it is from your step-dad… that's weird…" Shay's mother asami said.

Asami handed her daughter the small box with 4 pokeballs for her and Mariam.

"… I'll get Mariam mom." Shay said suspiciously.

-Mariam and shay at their tree house. -

"Okay let's see what he left us Mariam" "yeah! Now I don't have to get that bratty mudkip, who bites me… urgh!" Mariam muttered.

Shay opened the box…there were 4 pokemon. A slackoth, a nincada, a magnamite and also a doduo. "What No starters!" Mariam said curiously. "… who gets what?" shay asked… Mariam shrugged " I donno… maybe a hat draw?" Mariam asked

-after the drawings and such-

Mariam=nincada and doduo

Shay= slackoth and magnamite

Slackoth smiled, he liked his new trainer. she is nice a person I respect her moxy.

Doduo(head 1 or h1)"I like her. What 'bout u bro?"(doduo head two or h2) "yeah bro she is kick ass!"

Magnamite observed the red head with her light brown skin and her emrald green eyes…not too negative. he dose not deny, it likes her style.

Nincada slept.

"cool… let's-a gooo!" Mariam said.

-at shay's house-

"…mariam…shay…I bid you farewell and good luck…"Asami said

"mom… what's wrong? You seem hesitant and I want you too tell me what you are hiding"shay asked.

"…"Asami left the room.

"weird… I knew that your mom didn't speak much but this is odd… what do you think got into her…?"Mariam commented.

Shay sighed she was curious about her mother's past but she is secretive…she feels so curious. "Oh well. You can't sabatoge a journey for this so let's go. " thought shay.

-route 101, 1:30; shay is battling-

"use tackle magnamite, and kick some poochy butt!" shay commanded.

-critical hit; poochyena is defeated; magnamite grew to level 6-

"yeah!" exclaimed Shay.

"now doduo use peck and let's do this quickly!" Mariam said.

"good job buddy! We are an awesome team, now to the pokemon center and get some real food." Shay said.

As the pair of friends advanced to the lovely city they smiled unknowing of the adventure in front of them.

Author's note

So. How is it? Please review and tell me if this length is good or longer(remember right now it is around a chapter a week so the longer the chapter the longer you wait so think first).


End file.
